


Linger

by DearSpencerReid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSpencerReid/pseuds/DearSpencerReid
Summary: Upon the arrival of a new team member, Spencer finds himself at a loss with how quickly he becomes enamored.





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings : Some depictions of violence brought on by the UnSub.

The clicking of your heeled boots against tile flooring is the only sound echoing throughout the empty BAU office. If anyone were around to witness your hastened steps at such an early hour of the morning, they would presume that you had been alerted of an urgent situation that needed your immediate attention. When in actuality, you were simply in dire need of a caffeine dose to kickstart your day and hopefully calm the nerves that had begun to rack your mind.

As of one week ago, you were an official member of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. The only unfortunate circumstance at the time of your employment being that the preexistent team, with the exception of the ever so welcoming Penelope Garcia, had been taken away on a case just hours prior to your first day at the bureau, leaving you unintroduced to the fellow group of people that you would work alongside with. But upon learning that the team had finally returned and you were to open a new case with them, you couldn’t help but be torn between feelings of elation and apprehension.

Reaching the doorway to the office’s kitchenette, you quickly realized that you were not alone in the office that morning. Stood in front of the coffee machine was a familiar head of blonde hair and an equally unfamiliar head of tousled brunette hair, both softly conversing with each other, completely oblivious to your presence just feet away.

Not wanting to interrupt, but also not willing to leave without a cup of coffee in your own hand, you took one step further into the kitchen before catching their attention, “It’s nice to see I won’t be the only early riser in the office.”

Penelope turned around almost instantaneously at the sound of your voice, a bright smile breaking out across her face upon seeing you, “And speak of the devil!”

While Penelope crossed the remaining distance between you two in order to greet you with an enthusiastic hug, Spencer found himself frozen.

Spencer had known that you were becoming a member of the team, and since stepping foot into the office had listened to Penelope recount the time you spent together in the absence of the rest of the team.

But upon hearing the friendly lith in your voice and seeing the undeniable spark of wonder in your eye, Spencer found himself unable to tear his own eyes away.

“I was just telling boy wonder all about you!” Penelope pulled away from your tight embrace and held you at arm’s length now, “All wonderful things I can assure you.”

A chuckle brushed past your lips as you glanced over Penelope’s shoulder, your sight locking with Spencers, “You must be the boy wonder, I presume.”

Sputtering on the drink he had just taken, Spencer cleared his throat and sat his mug down on the counter before coming to stand by Penelope.

“Uh yeah that’s me,” his voice wavering more than he had anticipated, “I’m Spencer, uh Spencer Reid.”

“I’m Y/N. It’s nice to meet you, Spencer.”

Unbeknownst to Spencer, you prayed that the blush you felt growing internally wouldn’t reveal itself. Having spent the past week with Penelope, you had heard the name of Spencer Reid mentioned a multitude of times, but meeting the genius face-to-face was more than you had expected.

His eyes were kind but deep with knowledge. The wild state of his hair betrayed the serious stance that his body held. But it was the obviously nervous smile that lingered on his lips which subconsciously drew you to him. 

In an attempt to avoid making your first encounter awkward, Spencer willed his voice to stay calm as he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, “Garcia was telling me that you also hold a Bachelor’s in Sociology.”

And much to Spencer’s relief, your eyes shone even brighter as you nodded your head enthusiastically, “I certainly do! As well as a Ph.D. in Forensic Anthropology.”

Knowing the doctor all too well, Penelope interjected before giving Spencer the chance to comment on how interesting he found your doctorate to be.

“Alright, I will leave you two to discuss Carl Sagan’s theory on time travel, or whatever it is your brilliant little minds desire” picking up her abandoned floral mug, Penelope retreated to the threshold of the kitchen, “I will see you both in ten minutes to discuss our new case!”

Listening to the sound of Penelope’s heels fading as she disappeared down the hallway, you diverted your attention away from Spencer for a brief second to fulfill your reason for entering the kitchen in the first place.

“So, Mr. Reid,” Spencer felt his stomach drop, watching as you leaned against the countertop with a playful smile painted on your lips, “What exactly is your opinion on Sagan’s theory of time travel?”  
(

* * *

)  
It seemed as if every moment leading until your current one was a complete blur.

The case should have been easy enough. Women in a town over were being shot at close range and left in high traffic areas — gruesome, but nothing that the team hadn’t faced before.

A profile had been delivered, the unsub had been determined, and Hotch had ordered Spencer and yourself to search the unsubs home for evidence seeing as you both were closest to the location.

What had not been planned was for the unsub, Pete Dumorney, to be at his house rather than his place of work, as you all had expected he would be.

Leaving you in your current situation which was also unplanned for — your back slammed against a living room wall, one of Dumorney’s hands wrapped around your neck leaving you immobile, while the other hand trained his murder weapon on Spencer, who was standing with fear in his eyes just feet away.

“They deserved it. All of them. They were liars and cheaters, all women are.” Dumorney barked at Spencer, his hand tightening around your throat with his passing word.

Despite the terror growing in your mind, your eyes remained on Spencer. Dumorney might have been a murderer, but he was sloppy, hence why he was caught so easily. Spencer, on the other hand, was brilliant and knew how to handle a situation like this to ensure that you would leave that godforsaken house unscathed.

“Pete, those women were innocent. It was you, you were the liar and the cheater. You projected your own sins onto those women and murdered them as a way of cleansing yourself.”

The grip that Dumorney held on your neck faltered, the anger he held switching from you to Spencer.

“That’s not true. I’m the innocent one. They all deserved what was coming to them.”

“They all deserved to be murdered because you couldn’t be a faithful husband to your wife before she died? Or did they all deserve to die because the last thing you said to your wife was a lie about how you weren’t cheating on her?”

The malice dripping from Spencer’s taunt was the catalyst it took for Dumorney to fully release you from his hold and turn to face Spencer.

As if happening in slow motion, you shut your eyes and crouched to the ground, covering your ears in anticipation of the gunshot you heard seconds later.

Prying your eyes open, Dumorney clutching his shoulder in pain was the first thing you saw. A shaky breath left your lips in relief as you turned your head and saw that Spencer was still standing in his previous spot, both of you unharmed.

Paramedics rushed into the house right after, taking you and Spencer to be examined separately, despite both of you assuring that you were fine and pleading to see the other.

Spencer was the first one to be cleared by the paramedics, practically sprinting to the ambulance that you were in. The tension rising in his chest was immediately alleviated at the sight of you — perfectly fine and bidding the EMT a thank you as they deemed you free to go as well.

Although your head had been facing the opposite direction, the sound of shuffling gravel to your left alerted you of Spencer’s arrival. A wave of comfort washed over you just by seeing him before you.

Taking a seat beside you on the back of the ambulance, Spencer exhaled a chuckle, “How was that for your first day in the field?”

Before you could stop yourself, a genuine laugh had escaped your lips. Despite the trauma that you had both had been through, you appreciated Spencer’s attempt to bring ease to the moment.

Turning your head to the side that Spencer sat on, your breath hitched. The proximity between you two allowed you to revel in the warmth of his eyes and the radiance of his smile.

Without thinking of the consequences that may come, you closed the remaining distance and placed your lips on Spencer’s. Only for a second did Spencer hesitate, before melting into you and placing his hands on either side of your face, kissing you back with more passion than you had ever experienced.

Blame it on the adrenaline that was still coursing through your bodies, or blame it on the attraction that was held from the first day you met, neither of you cared in that moment.  
(

* * *

)  
Hours had passed since your return to the BAU and not a single word had been exchanged between you and Spencer. After your kiss had broken, the remaining team members began to show up at the scene, sweeping you two in separate directions once again before the trek back to Quantico was made.

What was once a mountain of paperwork to fill out in accordance with the case had slowly dwindled down to a manageable stack, and with the minute hand slowly approaching ten on the office’s clock, you decided that they could wait until tomorrow.

Noticing that you were beginning to pack up your bag, Spencer set down one of his own files and glanced down at his watch, his eyebrows arching at how late it had gotten.

Slinging your bag over your shoulder, you watched Spencer rub his eyes with the palm of his hands, willing the sleep that threatened to creep in to stay at bay. A smile laced with your own tiredness appeared as you made your way over to stand behind Spencer at his desk.

“I hope you’re not planning on finishing all of those tonight” you gestured to the remaining pile of files that Spencer had yet to get to.

Spinning in his chair and looking up at you, Spencer’s movements stuttered for a moment before shaking his head, “Uh no-no, I’ll be heading out of here once I’m finished with this one.”

Quickly nodding your head, you noted that silence that stood since it was just you and Spencer alone in the office, once again.

Taking a deep breath, you figured it was now or never to have this conversation.

“Look, Spencer, about earlier…I hope I didn’t cross a line or make you uncomfortable in any way, I just-I acted on pure emotion and didn’t even bother to think about anything else but myself. It won’t happen again.”

Spencer was quick to rise from his chair and shake his head frantically, “Oh, no! No!” the frenzied tone in his voice taking you both by surprise. Spencer paused to calm himself before continuing to explain himself, “You didn’t cross any line. I um-I’m actually glad that you uh-kissed me. It was thoroughly enjoyable.”

Immediately, Spencer cringed at his choice of words and judging by the way your eyebrows raised, you were just as surprised by them.

“It was thoroughly enjoyable?” you asked, an undertone of teasing to assure Spencer that you found it more endearing than anything.

“Yeah,” his reply was short, but his voice was more confident than it had been moment prior.

“Well, I too found it to be thoroughly enjoyable.”

“Enjoyable enough to maybe get dinner with me tomorrow night?” the same nervous smile that had drawn you to him days earlier had now reappeared to linger on his lips.

Retracing the movements you had done earlier, you closed the small gap between the two of you, stopping just shy of his lips and whispering, “You have yourself a date Mr. Reid” before pulling back from Spencer completely.

Stunned by your action, Spencer remained frozen in his stance until the sound of your giggle broke his state of shock.

“Goodnight, Spencer” you winked, making your way towards the office’s exit.

“Goodnight” Spencer murmured, not even sure that his voice was loud enough for you to hear as you reached the elevators.

Sitting back in his previous position at his desk, Spencer attempted to clear his head and return to the file he was previously filling out, but it was no use.

Spencer Reid was already a complete fool for you.


End file.
